Fearless
by rachel.wallflower
Summary: 10 years post Breaking Dawn. Jasper and Alice are no longer together. Alice had a vision of Sophie and Jasper together so the Cullen’s move to NYC where she lives to find her so she can help them save Jasper. They fall in love. This story is about the t


A constant beeping brought me out of my restful slumber.I sleepily rolled over and slapped the off the button on my alarm.

Why did alarms always wake you up in the middle of a good dream? It's like they have ESP or something, and they know exactly when to wake you up.

I laid there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of a good excuse to miss school. After twelve years of first days I was ready for the end, but thankfully this was my last one. My first day of senior year… only two hundred and sixty two days left, and then I would be free from the monotony of the Manhattan life.

"Sophie, showers free! You better hurry! You don't want to be late!!"

I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Only t_wo hundred and sixty two days left, I reminded myself with each step, as I walked into the bathroom. _

I took a quick hot shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles and get me ready for the day. I stepped out and dried off quickly, stepping into my Chanel robe and heading for the vanity in my room.

I dried my hair and then curled it into soft waves surrounding my face. I applied my normal make up: eyeliner, mascara, blush and Chap Stick, then I went to my closet to pick out the perfect first day outfit.

The Wilkinson School was different than most Manhattan private schools because they didn't require uniforms, thus making my school a live fashion show every day.

I decided on my dark washed wide leg jeans and a plain gray v- neck t shirt with my gray leather flats. I grabbed my bag and made my way into the living room.

"Bout time you came out. Is that what you're wearing? Oh honey! Go change and put on something a little nicer. It's the first day of school." My mom was one of those overbearing private school moms that you always hear about on T.V., only she wasn't on a series. She always worried about what other people would think of her and she needed everything to be perfect in every way.

"Yes mom, this is what I am wearing. I'm not going to change. I'm comfortable and I look really cute. Plus I've had twelve first days at Wilkinson, I'm pretty sure they don't expect much more than this by now."

"Well, I thought that new family was starting today… oh you know the one. The Dad's a surgeon and he and his wife can't have kids so they adopted a few. Oh jeeze, Brenda was just talking to me about them. OH! The Cullen's! That's it. What about them? Don't you want to impress one of the boys?"

"Mom this is who I am and if I don't impress one of them by being me, I don't want them!"

"Oh Sophia! Boys aren't attracted to your brain or personality; they are attracted to your looks." There are so many things wrong with that sentence that I'm not even going to try to argue with her. My mother was insane!

"I'll keep that in mind mom, but I'm late...so I gotta run!"

"Okay baby! Car is out front. See you at three!"

I rushed out of the door and into the black 4-door Lexus that was waiting for me. My driver, Paul, gave a quick smile and wave, and then we were off.

I'm not gonna lie, I did have a few butterflies in my stomach in anticipation of meeting this new group of kids. All the Wilkinson kids have gone to school together since Pre-K and for new kids to transfer senior year was a little strange.

I arrived at school and made my way through the crowds, of worried parents and screaming children, to the high school wing. I went straight to the senior lounge and grabbed my new schedule. Great! I had biology first period… with Mr. Bates. He flunked me in chemistry and we were not on the best of terms, I could tell this year was going to be fun.

I entered the lab and searched the tables for my name. When I found my card, it was seated next to a boy I had never seen before, a Cullen, no doubt. I smiled weakly and sat down on the stool next to him; he tensed as I sat and then relaxed a little.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Sophia?" He smiled and I nearly fell off my stool. His eyes were this amazing shade of gold and his teeth were the whitest I had ever seen.

"Umm, yes... I… uhh. Yea, but you can call me Sophie."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled again. Goodness gracious this year is gonna be tough.

"Nice to meet you." I tried to smile back, but I'm sure it came out as more of a grimace.

Other students entered the room and I waved at the various people who called out to me. I noticed a petite young girl making her way towards our table. She had the same pale skin as Edward and when she got closer I could tell her eyes were the same shade of gold… contacts perhaps?

"Hi Edward!" Her voice sounded like church bells and her smile was just as bright.

"Hey Alice, are you in this class too?"

"Yes, I am sitting right here in front of you. Great, huh? We've never had a class together!"

"That's right. We haven't! Oh, Alice this is my lab partner Sophie. Sophie, this is my sister Alice."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at me and I could see something in her eye, recognition?

"Nice to meet you... Have we met before?" I asked trying to figure out why she looked like she had just found her long lost sister.

"No, we haven't. You just remind me of someone." Edward let out a chuckle, but before I could ask him what he was laughing, Mr. Bates entered the room and brought the class to attention. We went over the syllabus, course schedule, text book, lab supplies...yadda, yadda, yah! By the time the bell rang I was drained and it was only 9:30! I could tell this year was not going to be a good one.

I slugged through my morning classes and was so relieved when 12:30 hit, it was time for lunch. I made my way to the senior lounge, grabbed my book and a salad, and curled up on one of the couches in the corner. I was happy and content, lost in the world of fiction and make believe when I felt the couch shift. I looked up from my book to see Edward sitting down by me feet.

"Afternoon, Edward. How did your morning go?"

"It went quite well, but the people here aren't very welcoming. You're the only person who returned my hello, and from what I hear my family's not having any better luck."

I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off, "EDWARD!" I looked up to see a beautiful girl running towards us. She had long brown hair, same pale skin and golden eyes and that same bright smile. _Weird._

"Hey Bells! Having a good day?" She climbed into his lap and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, yes I did. Who's you're friend, love?"

"Oh this is Sophie. Sophie this is my one and only, Bella." Oh great he's taken. I smiled and nodded, and they went back into their own little couple's world.

I had heard all of the Cullen kids were like together together, but I never took it serious until now. There was no way to deny what was in front of me. The hour proceeded, and Edward and Bella stayed on the couch by my feet, none of the other Cullen's made an appearance. When 1:30 rolled around, I shrugged off the couch and sighed heavily.

"Not looking forward to your last class, huh?"

"No, Edward not at all. I'm sick of school." With that I grabbed my bag and trudged to calculus. It went by fast and I was never so happy to hear that annoying ringing sound in my entire life. I bolted out the doors and down 46th Avenue, towards my house.

When I arrived at home, the lights were out and no one answered when I called out. I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the bed that was beckoning me. I fell face down on my bed and was asleep within minutes.

I woke up hours later to darkness outside my window, I looked up and my alarm said 7:30. I groaned and rolled off the bed, padding down the stairs. Still dark and it seemed no one was home. That was one of the downfalls of having socialite parents; they were always out and never called or left a note. I grabbed my purse and made my way down to Ming China, on the corner, for dinner.

The meal was good, but uneventful, so I left and walked slowly back to my building. I swung my door open to darkness and groaned. I loved being an only child, but sometimes I wish there was someone around to talk to when my parents were off doing whatever it was they did.

I made my way into the living room and flipped on the TV. I surfed until I found Family Guy and I settled into the couch to watch.

I feel asleep sometime during the night and woke up in my bed, in my pajamas. I got up and went to the bathroom and decided to check on my parents. I opened the door to their room, the bed was empty. I walked downstairs and it was empty.

"Mmm, guess I was more exhausted than I thought." I said to myself. I had changed my cloths and climbed the stairs and didn't remember any of it. I walked back up the stairs and crawled into bed, I rolled over and hit the button to turn my alarm on but it was already on… _Weird._ I wrapped up in my comforter and settled into sleep.


End file.
